


I'm the monster?

by poppyholic (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk Has Issues, Inspired by Fanart, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide, Triggers, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/poppyholic
Summary: Mini oneshot I worked up





	1. Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so bad I legit just wrote this fast

Everything started when they had gotten to the surface, Sans had asked the so called pacifist why they had reset after their supposed happy ending. Frisk had lied and said Chara, the first fallen human, had possessed them and forced them to kill. Sans blinded by rage tried to kill the small red eyed child before going on about how evil Chara was.

Chara was allowed to live with the Dreemurrs but the constant eye of her father, mother, and Sans was starting to weigh on Chara, the small child barely ate, barley talked, never laughed or smiled. They slept in a spare room downstairs far away from Asriel and Frisk. Sighing softly Chara set her pencil down staring down at the sketch of the echo flowers pencil shavings and erasers shavings littered the small desk as Chara stared down at their masterpiece, with a gentle smile they stood and left the room deciding a slice of pie was a great reward for their hard work.

"Oh Frisk dear this is beautiful!" Chara looked up from their book "what's beautiful?" Toriel smiled proudly and turned the piece of paper around revealing Chara's drawing "Isn't Frisk-" "Frisk didn't draw that I did" Chara stood up quickly the book in their lap clattering to the floor "Chara you must be mistaken Frisk gave me this it even has their name on it" Chara shook their head storming past Frisk shoulder checking them. Chara sat on their bed shaking softly tears filling their wine red eyes, and then they sobbed and sobbed until their throat became sore and their voice was hoarse.

"Tori that child is a murderer!" Sans whispered yelled both adults not realizing Chara was pressed against the wall listening to their conversation, tears cascading down their face, digging their nails into their arms Chara walked towards their room, plucking up a fresh razor blade they sat at their desk. Pulling out a piece of fresh paper they began to write. Setting the pen down the child stood and hid the razor blade in their shorts pocket. "Mom I'm gonna take a bath" Toriel smiled and nodded turning back to her cook book.

The only sound in the quiet bathroom was Chara's steady breathing and the sound of dripping water, their eyes were puffy and bloodshot her lips blotchy and swollen. Chara sniffled and pulled off their top, shorts, and undergarments. Chara hissed quietly when the hot water stung their fresh cuts, leaning their head back they stared up at the ceiling 

 

_"That Child is a monster!"_

Chara felt their soul crack a little as they shook their head "I'm not a murderer" they whispered quietly placing the razor vertical on their wrist pressing down. 

_"I'm sorry but I will not allow you to share a room with Asriel not after what you did"_

A strangled cry left their lips as they began to drag the small object down their wrist, blood poured over the side of their hand and wrist staining the water and tiled floor, they switched lining the razor blade up with their other vein.

_"Chara wasn't the greatest person, Your the type of friend I wish I always had"_

With a swift motion they slashed deeper then before, black dots danced in their vision more tears cascading down their face "I'm so sorry" their breathing began to slow faint memories of Asriel crossed their mind as they stared down at the locket resting on their chest. With the small amount of might they had they smiled for the first time in a while before everything went black, the sweet release of slumber calming their aching and dying nerves one last time.

"I will return shortly i have to check on Chara" Toriel stood from her seat, walking up the stairs to the bathroom "Chara, dear? Dinner is ready everyone is waiting" _no repsonse._ Toriel frowned and opened the door "Chara is-" she stopped her eyes widening in terror, the most blood curdling scream echoed threw the home alerting the monsters and Frisk. The group rushed upstairs to Toriel's aid "Tori is everything okay" Sans walked to the taller woman's side, he looked to where she was pointing. Blood red water held the small body of the Dreemurr child, Sans's eyelights shrunk into pinpricks "oh my god.." Toriel dropped to her knees sobbing loudly and violently "Mom?" Undyne grabbed Asriel by the shoulders trying to keep him back but he shoved threw the adults holds and ignored the pleas for him to stop "C-Chara? Mom why arent they moving whats wrong!" he yelled "their bleeding Dad!-" it finally dawned on him his best friend, his partner in crime...was gone "Chara! Wake up please!" he cradled their soaked body to his chest "please" Asgore walked over holding a blanket in his hands "son we-" "NO YOU GUYS NEVER CARED ABOUT THEM, THEY WERE SAD AND NO ONE LISTENED!" Asriel screamed holding Chara tighter trying to protect them from the other adults "I HEARD THEM CRYING EVERY NIGHT BUT I COULDN'T COMFORT THEM!" "Kid they killed- "no they didn't Frisk did! I saw it and so did Chara!" Toriel looked at Frisk "Frisk? Is that true" Frisk shook their head causing Asriel to tighten his grip on Chara's limp body.

"You liar, YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU LYING FREAK!" Asriel screamed "have you ever noticed Frisk doesn't have a soul, they gave it to Chara so they could fix Frisk's mistake! Frisk was angry they had a consequence for their murders" Asriel hissed "Asriel please let me take Chara" Asgore's voice cracked as he was fighting off tears "My child Speak the truth" Toriel boomed turning to Frisk "...It's the truth" Sans growled turning Frisk's soul blue slamming them down "you little rat."

 

The day was dark and cloudy soft chatter bounced off the walls as Monsters began to pay their respects to the fallen child. Frisk's face was cold and tired their soft hues had lost color and they rarely talked mad at them self for blaming the child that had helped them threw the underground, Asriel's quiet sobs filled the now quite room, Chara's limp body was decorated in soft laced and the same robe the Dreemurr family normally wore, her eyes shut and they looked peaceful oh so peaceful. Asriel lifted his head up looking at the small casket wishing that it was Frisk laying in it. 


	2. Life update

I fucking died holy shit. I'm sorry for being so inactive I'm working on an Underfell story so thank you for being patient. Im dealing with some family shit rn but this story will be uploaded on dec 27 soo.


End file.
